Tracey Sketchit
Tracey Sketchit is a Pokémon watcher who takes Brock's place during the time he spends with Professor Ivy. After Ash's Orange League adventures, he works as Professor Oak's assistant. Appearance Tracey's main outfit is a short-sleeved, green shirt with a darker green border on it, dark red shorts, a headband which was colored salmon in earlier, hand-colored episodes, and orange in later, digital-colored episodes, socks, an orange backpack, and tennis shoes colored purple and bright orange, with white soles. In the original series, his hair is dark green but in digital colored episodes, his hair becomes olive green. Personality Tracey is a kind and collected person. He is very passionate about studying Pokémon as he won't hesitate to stop what he's doing to do to sketch Pokémon he finds intriguing. He thinks Pokémon are fascinating and idolizes Professor Oak for it as he considers him famous for vast knowledge of Pokémon, and has shown to get upset if someone, like Misty at one point, doesn't recognize it. Biography Tracey made his first appearance in The Lost Lapras, where he intervened in between Ash's battle with three trainers, pointing out the qualities of the Pokémon he got from his observations. While his statements to the three trainer's Pokémon were negative, Ash's Pikachu was a positive review. After Ash defeats the trainers, Tracey joins Ash and Misty as they bring an injured Lapras to the Pokémon Center to get treated. He decides to join the two on their journey through the Orange Islands when he finds they have a connection to Professor Oak. After Lapras gets into perfect condition, he, Ash, and Misty decide to bring it to the water. When Team Rocket appears and tries to snatch the Lapras, Tracey sends out his Venonat to help. Team Rocket is ultimately defeated and Lapras joins Ash's Pokémon team, acting as their transport between the islands. In Tracey Gets Bugged, he helps an elderly Scyther and forms a bond with it, and it willingly decides to join his Pokémon team. It is also revealed in this episode that his favorite type of Pokémon is Bug-types. When the group returned to Pallet Town after their adventures in the Orange Islands, Tracey learned that he would be meeting the "great" Professor Oak. This made Tracey nervous and shaky because he thought of Professor Oak as the most knowledgeable and greatest professor in the world. He even spent several minutes sorting out his sketches so he would see which ones Professor Oak would like. When he finally met Professor Oak, he gave him all of his sketches and watched him intently to see what his reaction was. At the end of the episode, Professor Oak revealed that he loved Tracey's sketches and thinks that he is a wonderful artist. Tracey then told Ash and Misty that he would no longer be traveling with them and that he would be staying with Professor Oak and become his pupil from now on. Ash and Misty were shocked and saddened for a moment because they wanted Tracey to join them and Brock through Johto, but it was understood what Tracey wanted. Since then, Tracey usually makes appearances whenever Ash visits Pallet Town or calls Professor Oak. In the third movie, Pokemon 3: The Spell Of The Unown, after learning of the disappearance of his friend, Spencer Hale, Oak shows Tracey some of Spencer's research into the Unown, before learning of Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum, wanting to travel to Greenfield with Oak to investigate Spencer's disappearance and the strange phenomenon surrounding the Hale Mansion. Tracey shows concern for Delia going with Oak, but remains in Pallet Town to watch over Oak's lab and the Pokemon while he is away. He was mentioned in Crisis from the Underground Up! by Professor Oak because he was going to give Ash some advice for the Nimbasa Gym. He was together with Professor Oak onscreen in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. He was later mentioned in The Dream Continues! by Ash, who was wondering where he was. Professor Oak said he was visiting Misty in Cerulean City, bumming Ash out that he missed him again. Pokémon On hand Unknown Voice actors *'Dutch': Martin van den Dam † (season 2) *'Dutch': Rolf Koster (season 3 - 9) *'Italian': Patrizio Prata *'Greek': Loucas Fragoulis Trivia *Tracey's full name, Tracey Sketchit, comes from "Trace" and "Sketch It". *Tracey has appeared in three Pokémon Movies: he was a supporting character in Pokémon the Movie 2000: The Power of One, and then he made brief appearances in Pokémon 3: The Spell of the Unown and Pokémon 4Ever - Celebi: Voice of the Forest. *Tracey is the only older male character so far who traveled with Ash who has not been a gym leader. es:Tracey Sketchit no:Tracey Category:Main characters Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists Category:Pokémon movie characters